Fever 1793
by cottongirl619
Summary: Sam Manson has to leave her home after her mother gets infected with yellow fever. She moves in with a long lost friend of her mother's,they're rich by the way only to find out that they have a son who may have more secrets than it seems...DS! RR!
1. My Perfect Angel

1Fever 1793 is based off something that really happened. Just so you guys know, Amity Park is originally located in California, but for this story it will be located in, you guessed it, Pennsylvania. It's right above Philadelphia, to be more accurate. I know...'No its not, its in Ohio or whatever other state.' No...Amity Park, according to Butch, is in California. Now lets get on with the story!

Summary: Its 1793 and yellow fever is threatening the lives of everyone. Except Mrs. Manson's life. What's on her mind? Getting her daughter a husband. But fate takes a bad turn and she ends up with yellow fever. Forced to leave her house, Sam Manson goes to her long lost family friends house. But what happens when she meets a certain blue eyed boy?

OKAY! ROLL THE FREAKING TAPE!

Here we go again.

Hi, I'm Samantha Manson, Sam, unless you have some wrong suicidal wish. Either way, I live in Amity Park, a small town. Normal, I guess. Except for ghosts. There are loads of ghosts. Me? I could care less. They were once live people, although I doubt that for the Box Ghost. I'm guessing he was a maniac weirdo, But enough about ghosts, lets get back to the point.

Here we go again.

Mother, Mrs. Pretty in Pink, is trying to make me wear something horrible. Well, I asked her for something more my style, she sighed, and got out a brown evening gown with flowers all over it (well, at least it had a dark color). I put it on, caring less if it looked horrible on me.

"Come on Samantha! We don't want to be late to the Sanchez's tea party!" said her mother, quickly tying the ribbon on her back. We ran down the wooden stairs, and the only thing I'm thinking is why the hell am I forced to go here.

_Flashback_

"_Sam! Guess what just came in the mail?" shouted Mrs. Manson, her high pitched voice echoing through the house. (Yes, house. They are normal people in this story, not filthy millionaires.) _

"_What?" said Sam, her voice sounding disgusted with her happiness. Mrs. Manson stopped, glared, and walked towards her daughter, reading carefully the note._

"_I would like you to come over Pam, I'm very lonely lately. Please come over!" she said, emphasizing the come over part._

"_Who is it?" Sam said, but then found the answer in her mother's eyes. She laid down her coffee cup and got up from the wooden hand made chair, piking up her blue linen skirt. _

"_No, I refuse to go with those wrecked people. They are an insult to man kind." said Sam._

"_Come on Sam! It will be fun." said Sam's mother. "Plus, maybe you'll find a suitable man. You know, Michael Sanchez is quite a-" _

"_For God sakes! I hate him! Plus, what am I supposed to say when they ask if I have a husband? I'm 15. I'm supposed to get married soon. Well, guess what? I'M NOT EVEN IN THE SAME ADDRESS AS MARRIAGE!" she said. Her mother looked at her fondly, grabbed her shoulder, and kissed her forehead. Sam sighed, and slid back down to her chair._

"_Fine, I'll go. Huzza." she said, and rubbed her temples._

_End of Flashback_

So now she was suck with endless doom. She opened her door, and let the sun caress her cheeks. It was hot. Not 'oh hi sun, whatever'. Nope. It's the 'I hate the sun so much I want to rip it out of the sky' type of hot. But, Sam, being a person who loves dark colors, was used to it being hot.As she stepped out, her mother yelped in pain.

"Ow! These dreaded mosquitoes are horrid!" she yelled, moving her hands blindly in the air so the mosquitoes would shoo. She opened her eyes once more, picked up her pink dress, and proceeded. They got on the carriage, and headed towards the Sanchez's.

Okay, that's all the time I had to write, but I will update next weekend. Either way, here is a sneak peek.

"_So, are any of your boys single?" said mother. I spit out the warm herbal tea back in the cup, ignoring the glares Paulina and Jessica gave me. Why the hell did she do that for? Why not just put a sign around my neck that said 'AVAILABLE-FOUL MOUTHED DAUGHTER'?_


	2. The Sanchez's

1Okay, so here's the next chapter, hope you like. RR...it makes me feel better!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, I only own the story. Fever 1793 and Danny Phantom are owned by two very lucky people. I actually don't believe in saying this, cause who the hell would sue you on the internet, but hey, a reviewer said I should do it. So, now I said it.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Fever 1793

Cottongirl619

Chapter 2

Mother and I stepped out of the carriage, and the man tipped his hat slightly to say goodbye. My mother gave him five cents. It was morning, and the man probably hadn't eaten. 5 cents would be good enough for him to buy bread and tea, and save some for later. We watched as the carriage drove off, and me and my mother went on to the house. We came up to a wooden door, and mother knocked on the door gently. As though reading our minds, an old lady opened the door and smiled, moving to the edge and waving her hand formally across to the living room, were a tan woman with black hair was sitting sadly, her head looking at her tea cup. As soon as she looked up a wide smile spread across her face making me frown in the process. She got up and picked up her dress, (you'll notice they will be doing that constantly) and walked towards my mother.

"Pam! I'm so glad to see you! And who's this young lady?" she asked, looking at me with one of those faces that makes you want to twitch.

"Samantha Manson ma'am. But please call me Sam." I said.

"Okay, _Sam_." she said my name excitedly, as though I was a special guest. "I'm sure you've met my daughter, Paulina. I'm sure you'll grow fond of each other." she said. Suddenly, out of a room, a tanned girl walked out of a room, her red petticoat moving along with her hips. She smiled, and then sat down on one of the wooden chairs circling the long table. A little girl, her skin almost as white as mine, stepped inside from another door, which led outside. She had brown hair and green eyes, and was only about half my size (Sam's lets say...5.4). She had a small dress on, light blue, and moved towards Ann. (Paulina's Mom)

"Who's she?" she said. Mother and Ann both giggled, and I sighed.

"She's Samantha Manson. But call her Sam." she said. Her daughter looked at Sam for a second, almost as if pondering if she was going to torture her.

"Okay, _Sammie_." she said, causing me to shiver in anger.

"It's-" I managed to say before mother rudely interrupted me.

"It's fine if you call her Sammy." said Pam, and gave her daughter a 'shut up' smile. Sam glared.

She was going to think of any possible way to make her life hell, wasn't she?

"Well, it would be rude if I made you stand up for the whole time, so how about we sit down and have a cup of tea?" she said. They were led into a big dining room, were paintings covered the walls and beautiful bouquets of flowers covered the furniture. A big chandelier was on the wide ceiling, adding a rich and fancy look to it. Sam sat next to her mother, which was right infront of Paulina.

"Sam, is it?"

"Yes. Paulina, right?"

"Yes. But please don't wear it out." she said giggling. She sighed, rolled her eyes and slumped slightly, messing with the silver spoon on the table. She hear a loud 'mhhmm' and looked up to see her mothers perfect posture and her staring at her elbow, which was on the table, and she immediately took it back, remembering what she had told her before they came. 'Don't have bad posture and be polite' A maid walked inside of the room, with tea and some baked goods. I took a sip of the tea, felling relieved. I hadn't eaten anything.

"So, are any of your boys single?" said mother. I spit the warm herbal tea back inside of the white cup, ignoring the stares the Sanchez's and my mother gave me. Why the hell did she do that for? Why not just put a sign around my neck that said **'AVAILABLE: FOUL MOUTHED DAUGHTER'**?

"I'm sorry, but, all of my boys are engaged." she said. You could almost smell that she was lying, but I didn't care. Now I don't have to marry those morons!

"Oh, well, how's Paulina been doing?" she said as though she wasn't there.

"Oh, well she's doing fine. Got engaged a few weeks ago. I'm so happy for her." she said. Paulina gave a large grin, the type that you have to close your eyes so it will fit.

"Yup, Phillip is such a nice young man." she said. (I know this doesn't matter, but I know this really nice and cute guy and his name is Phillip, so I just had to put his name around somewhere. Were like good friends. He actually comes to this site..but he doesn't know I'm here! XD).

"So, you're not engaged?" said Paulina, and I sighed. Mother and Ana were in their own separate conversation. Thank the heavens.

"Nope."

"Doesn't it bother you? I mean, nobody wants to end up lonely." she said. She grabbed her cup of tea and drank some of it. She set it back on the small piece of china, and crossed her arms.

"Well, I'm just searching for the right man. I don't want to be married to someone I dislike." I said plainly.

"That seems like a plan. So, what type of boys _do_ you like?" she asked. I pondered it for a second.

"A nice man who knows how I am, and what I do. Someone that loves me the way I am."

"Hm, its quite hard to find one of those. Maybe you should try something different."

"I'd rather not."

"Girls.." said my mother.

"Why not? Too scared that you won't get what you want?"

"No! I just don't want a moron as a husband."

"Girls."

"You don't even know how to get a husband!"

"I do too!"

"GIRLS!" said my mother once more.

"What?" we asked, both of us angry and hit at the top of our mad meters.

"I don't feel so good." she said before standing up, taking one step, and falling to the floor.

* * *

So there you have it, the next chapter Sam has to move out :(

Cara


	3. Boys are worse than tea!

1Okay, here is the new chapter. Hope ya'll enjoy it!

Fever 1793

Doctors are enemies

Cottongirl619

A man sat in front of a pale woman laying on a soft mattress, unconscious. He seemed to be in his late 30's, and seemed to be smart. He was very recommended doctor, Dr. Benjamin Rush. (AN: I'm not sure if he was in his late 30's. I just thought of it. There was an actual Dr. Benjamin Rush.) He studied the pale body, and checked her pulse with his hand.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do. This seems to be another case of yellow fever. Damn thing. Excuse my language. I just hate it when people get infected. Dash those idiots. Putting rotting coffee in the ocean will not solve anything! It'll make it worse!" he said. He started searching in his rusted doctors bag, until he found it. It was a small knife, one that you make incisions with. He looked at the worried girl standing next to her mother.

"I need your help. You need to hold this." he said. He grabbed a basin and gave it to Sam, and she flinched at the thought of what they were going to do to her mother.

"Hold the basin right against her arm. The pestilence boils within her blood and it must be drained." he told Sam, and she did exactly what he told her. She held back tears when he saw her mother be pierced by the small knife, letting blood run freely from her bare arm. After one basin was full, he handed her another one. Her stomach turned, and she did not want to see this anymore.

"There. Its done. Where is your grandmother?" he said to Sam as he bandaged her.

"In the kitchen. Making tea. She said she couldn't stand seeing mother like this." she said calmly.

"Okay. But I must tell you something before I leave-" he said, but she was interrupted by her mothers moaning. She gasped, hoping she had woken from her deep slumber. No such luck. She turned back to the doctor, and noticed something in his eyes. Fear.

"I'm sorry Sam, but your going to have to leave. This house, this town, maybe even this city." he said, and she held back her anger.

"I'm sorry, Doctor, but I'm not leaving this house."

"Yes you are." Sam turned around, only to see her grandmother behind her. She was an energetic old lady, and had her snow white hair up on a bun. Her blue outfit looked very elderly, and her granddaughter just stared.

"But grandma...I have to stay. Mother knows that, you, and no offence, cannot take care of her alone. I'm going to stay, no matter what." said Sam, crossed her arms, and stood still. Ida Manson looked at her granddaughter.

_This is going to be easy compared to making my mother let me go out with Steven..._

**Next Morning**

Sam Manson took her last cup of tea in this universe. Not really, but it felt like it. She is being forced to leave, and she isn't liking it...not at all.

A carriage pulled up, and a young man about her age hopped of the carriage, and headed towards her house. She looked at the gun beside her.

_I wonder..._

She grabbed the gun and aimed towards the man. He ducked, until he realized it was a young girl holding it. He went up to her, and took the gun away from her. She gave him a dirty look in return.

"A young lady's like yourself shouldn't be playing with guns. Or at least the ones that are normal."

"No ones normal, person. I just happen to be one of the smart people to notice that."

"Oh, I'm sorry madam, I'm probably wasting your time. You happen to see were Sam is? Or would you know her as Samantha?" he said.

"Nope, doesn't live here. I think she lives in Pennsylvania. Bye, todoloo, farewell." she said. He grabbed her wrist, and headed towards the carriage. With his other spare hand, he grabbed the suitcase next to her.

"Ida gave me a picture. Your not going anywhere."

"Help! This man is trying to kidnap me!" she said. But unfortunately, Ida told everyone around the neighborhood not to panic. It was only her granddaughter being carried away to a strangers house never to see them again.

"You know, for a girl, you really are squirmy. Bet you can run fast." somehow she had just now taken the time to look at his features. Black hair, blue eyes, really cute...wait! She couldn't like _him_. He was taking her away from her house like a servant.

And she did what every other girl would have done.

She ran.

It seemed at the speed she was going, she was unstoppable. Her skirt went up and down with her fast legs. She turned around, hoping to see the boy running behind her but failing, but instead she saw nothing.

_Huh? _Sam thought to herself before looking forward once more and steering, falling, and getting caught by the boy with blue eyes.

"Yup, you're a fast one." he tugged me towards the carriage. "But not fast enough. By the way. The names Daniel Fenton. Call me Daniel and your ass will be on its way to England. Call me Danny." he said.

"Fine. But don't expect me to respect you. You may be rich, but I'm going to make your life hell." she said to Danny, and he smirked.

"I like the challenge." he said as he threw her in, and closed the door.

**Three Hours Later**

The ride seemed to be infinite. She was hungry, tired, and frustrated. This has got to be the worst day of her life. She is not only being forced to live with some paranoid family of strangers, but she has to live with _him. _She didn't like him, and he seemed to be big trouble. Maybe she should try to tell him to send her somewhere else, or at least let her have some freedom, but at this point she imagined she couldn't be trusted.

The carriage took a sudden stop, and she heard muffled gravel crumble under someone's shoes. She panicked. Were they robbers? Was she going to die? Suddenly the door swung open, and Danny came face to face with the wide eyed Sam. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was only the phyco.

"What?" he said. She got out of the carriage, and then was led into a large house much like the Sanchez's. Only it was even bigger. As they went inside, she saw two young girls, a woman, and a man. They were all sitting together in her family table.

"Mum, dad, we're here." said Danny. Everyone turned and smiled.

_Great, I'm stuck with some happy puppets for a month..._

The youngest girl looked exactly like Danny, only she had her hair up with some stray hairs behind her ear. She was short, and she seemed to remind her of little Jessica Sanchez. The other girl had red hair blue eyes, just like her mother, who had her eyes. The man had black hair that was fused with white, and little dots for eyes. They all seemed to be a big happy family. And that's what sickened Sam the most.

"That's Danielle, Jazz, Mum, and Dad for you." said Danny, and Sam gave a small smile.

_Wonderful..._

* * *

Well there you have it! RR! I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEW DP EPISODE! EEEEEEEEKKKKKKK! takes pills REVIEW! IT MAKES ME WANT TO UPDATE FASTER! 


	4. Mystery Door

Sam sighed loudly in the big room. Was hell supposed to be this way? Now she was stuck with happy people, which was her worst fear. She got up from bed, took off her night gown, and put on a green linen skirt and long sleeved shirt to go with it. He shoes were black, and he socks covered her ankles. She opened the wooden door with a small creak and then headed downstairs.

Suddenly she saw a faint green light. She raised an eyebrow, and followed the small light. It became stronger with every step she took, until she finally came to a wooden door with a sign that said in black paint, **Do not enter. **She ignored the sign, and slowly reached for the knob. She opened the door, and was suddenly pulled back by something. She let out a small yelp, and landed on the floor in the main hallway, just a few steps away from her room.

"What do you think your doing?" Danny hissed. She got up instantly, and grimaced, as if though saying 'oh, its you.'

"What is in there?" she said, her voice never lowering. He looked around, as if though it was a big secret.

"Whatever is in there is none of your business, and I suggest you don't go medaling yourself into trouble." he said, and then moved away from the young girl uneasily. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, and then went downstairs for supper.

Supper with the Fentons was not quiet, as she had hoped it would be. Mr. Fenton was a successful merchant, who sold crops. He also wore a gray wig, which meant that you had a lot of money. His blue suit with red stripes and golden buttons looked very unique, almost hand-made. Danielle and Jazz both wore gowns like Paulina and Jessica, which instantly made them look rich. Jazz wore a blue one and Danielle wore a pink one. Mrs. Fenton wore a petticoat, one that covered your feet. Sam found herself wondering how she sat down in that, _thing_, which she wore under the dress that gave it a circular shape.

"So, Sam, how do you like it here so far?" said Mrs. Fenton.

"Oh, um, I like the garden. I've always been a plant person." She said, and grimaced at the pork on he plate. Poor thing...never had a chance…

"Mrs. Fenton, may I ask you something?" she said. Mrs. Fenton smiled politely.

"Sure dear! Ask me anything you like."

"Okay, well I was wandering around the house, and I saw this roo- OUCH!" she screamed. She silently rubbed her leg, whimpering.

'Oh this is war' her eyes declared, staring at young 'innocent' Daniel. Daniel gave her a warning look, and then moved his head towards Jazz.

"What happened?" Mrs. Fenton said, seeing her pain-full eyes.

Sam grimaced. "Nothing. May I be excused?" she asked politely, and Mrs. Fenton smiled and nodded. Wow, her mom would beg her to stay at the table!

She walked fast, heading toward that dreaded door. She opened it quickly, not letting a second go by wasted. She gasped.

"What the hell?" she said.

Cliffy….lol

Sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

R&R


	5. The Stag

"I thought I told you not to go medaling yourself into trouble!" said young Daniel. Sam turned around quickly and looked at him walking towards. She stepped inside the room quickly and slammed the door shut, and then put a chair below the knob so it would not budge. She sighed and took a minute to look at her surroundings. There was a wooden circle, and a huge lime green light covering the inside, almost not real…

"Samantha Manson!" said a familiar voice, and loud banging followed it.

"Leave me alone Daniel! You're lucky I'm in here and you're out there. I would have squashed you for using my full name." she said with a distracted tone, looking at everything in the room as she said those words. Suddenly a giant man with pointy horns appeared out of the green blob, its blood red eyes looking at her. He resembled a stag mixed with a vampire. It smiled, showing off its ominous looking fangs, and the lowered down to the girl. Sam was in a silent state. Then he talked.

"Beautiful young lady, what are you doing here? I'm sure you're not one of the Fentons…" he said.

"I'm not…I'm here because my m-mother is s-sick. These are her c-closest ff-friends." She said in scared voice. She backed up to a wall slowly.

"Ah…I think I know who you are. Samantha Manson, aren't you? You seem to be scared. Don't be. I am a noble stag. I can tell you your future. And yours is looking bright." He said.

"Thanks, but…" she said.

"Nothing is bright for me at the moment. My mother is dying. I'm stuck with these maniacs. I'm not very positive at the moment to tell you the truth." She said. The stag's hand (he had hands in the front but deer legs on the rear) gently touched her pale face. He smiled.

"Things are going to get better. Trust me. Samantha, when you are feeling afraid, come here. I will tell you what's best." He said.

"T-thanks. I should go now…" she said. Sam quietly left the room, her body trembling with fear, and the stag smiled. That was almost too easy.

(Hint: He has red eyes…)


End file.
